The Story Of A New God
by Flames Upon Iced Body
Summary: A story about a new prophecy child. It'll be as it's the legacy of Naruto. I want to give the audience the feeling of rush and excitement Naruto gives me and yet it isn't Naruto itself. Hope you got my idea and are interested! Love you all anyway :)


_**The Story Of a New God**_

Our story begins in a world full of mystery. Many years before Rai was found, when Naruto was still the Hokage of the hidden leaf village, Konoha, and peace was all around.  
Some time after the Fourth Great Ninja War when Naruto became the Hokage, he heard for the first time the prophecy about a new god that will rescue the world of ninjas and will become the king of the universe.  
At first, Naruto was afraid that yet another time the world will be divided and the friction between the lands will lead to the Fifth war.  
As the Hokage, he assembled all five kages to the second Five Kage Summit, where they all agreed to collide all the nations and lands into one land that will be called "_Shin Sedai_" which means "_New Generation_" and came to prove that this world is better united and not separated, that all ninjas are stronger together rather than apart.  
The kages agreed to keep the nations and their kages only as governors so that it'll be assured that problems won't occurred.  
Surprisingly almost every nation was thrilled about the idea for they already were allies on the battlefield and many Shinobi established friendship and brotherhood within other lands.  
The kages changed their title to "_Shisha_" - "_Messenger_", so Naruto was now the "_Hi Messenja_" - "_Fire messenger_".  
For many years the new system worked without any trouble except one.  
A new terror group was founded by traveling ninjas and slayed little villages, small towns and even communities living outside the hidden villages.  
All the members of the group were elit ninja trained to kill quick, silent, efficient and clean.  
The number of members kept changing for they collected fans and imitators yet three members were known by their record,  
Han, the head and the most dangerous member. He used storms as Jutsus and his powerful Chakra-Sword "_Hitogoroshi" - "killer".  
_Shoji, the brain. It was never told that he killed anyone yet his brain was the ultimate weapon. He was the one to plan every kill, slaughter and raid. Shoji was known most for the talent he had in planing flawless and mistakeless plans.  
Finally there is the executor, Rephael.  
Rephael was a Jounin level that used a kekkei genkai that turned his organs into knifes or solid metal and gave him the ability to immediately kill anyone in front of him.  
They moved rapidly from place to place raiding and making years Naruto and the other Shishas tried to restrain them and stop the colossus they spread with barely no success.

60 years have passed and gone, Naruto was getting old and a new Messenger has to be picked.  
"_He _is the best for the job!"  
-"Don't be ridiculous! he's just a little boy! He is 16!"  
"Sir Naruto was elected by the former Hokage, Tsunade, at the age of 16 if you recall!"  
-"But Naruto-sama was the savior and hero of the ninja world if _you_ recall."  
"Once upon a time, the leader, the face and the protector of the village was the one who was acknowledged by all and this kid is the most friendly, known, powerful shinobi the Leaf has and you don't want him to be our Messenger because he isn't 20?! 30?!"  
-"You know what? The hell with it. Lets assemble a meeting with the Messenger and the council, how about that?"  
"You'll see, Paps."  
The father smiled.  
_**I'm proud to be the father of the youngest member of the Leaf Council, she is so bright and her opinions were so strong that even the elders listen to her... I only wish her mother could see her... Oh well, life goes on and on until the end.  
**_"C'mon Paps, we should get going... The festival is about to start and I really want to be at the front, not like last year!"  
And the girl stoop out of the door followed by her father, the right hand of Naruto, Rashiman.  
The sky was clear this day and the weather was perfect for the festival. The festival was about celebrating the grand victory of the war 70 years ago.  
All the villagers went out to the streets smiling and laughing, enjoying one day without cares or worries.  
_**That kid is pretty amazing but we can't go passing the title of Messenger to kids over and over again, it's madness to think that this abandoned lost kid will be our next leader...**_**  
**"Stop being so serious Paps, it's a happy day. Remember what 'happy' means?"  
-"Watch out unless you want me to chase you down the streets like i used to!"  
She laugh "I was a child then Paps! You can't catch me now!"  
He smiled and was about to chase his little daughter but then he saw the kid. He was walking among his friend, smiling. Every villager knew him. _**That kid is really something, isn't**_** he?**

* * *

One Year Before

_**Where am i?...**_**_I think i'm lost and my head burns like hell._****  
**A young boy woke up in the middle of the forest, as he rose up and watch the woods around him he wondered where is he.  
_**I don't remember anything, I just know that my name is Rai but other than that it's all so blurry... I think i'm 15 or 14...  
What is this place anyway?**_He sat on the grass and started to plan his next move.  
_**I guess that if I go straight ahead eventually someone will see**_** me...  
**Rai started walking into the woods and kept going on.  
**_I hope that someone knows me at all! Perhaps I'm all alone? Could it be that I was_** _**abandoned? **_  
After what seemed to be an hour or two, Rai decided to take a breather because he was starving and his sight went blurry.  
**_This is taking to long, if the fact that I don't remember anything isn't enough, I also think I'm walking in circles... I'd kill for food...  
_**He's vision began to black out and slowly he fainted and fell down to the ground.

* * *

Hey Guys! If you liked the story and want me to continue it then write me your opinion! I'd love to get reviews and whatnot! Please tell me if you enjoyed it and well... I hope I hear from you (: 


End file.
